My Best Friend
by hollytiger
Summary: H/H R/L D/G J/S Second Chapter up! It's the Graduation ceremony! Enjoy!
1. My Best Friend

My Best Friend

By 

Holly

__

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own any of the HP characters. Jessica Black is mine, as usual. If anyone has a problem with that, screw you. The song is by Tim McGraw.

Summary: 7th year fic. Mostly Contains H/H, but also has R/L, D/G, and SF/JB

Harry forgets his and Hermione's anniversary so he wants to do something special for her to make it up but he doesn't know what so he turns to the guys for help. And when he does do something, what is Hermione's reaction? Rated G.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!!!!!" came the shrills of 18 year-old Hermione Granger, student and head girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"GET YOUR LAZY DUFF OUT HERE. NOW!" she yelled again

"What? What did I do?" asked Harry Potter as he came out from his private Head Boy bedroom and looked at his girlfriend.

"Do you have any idea what day it is?" asked Hermione as she repeatedly tapped her foot.

"Uh, the twenty-fourth of June?" asked Harry.

"Precisely. And do you remember the certain event that took place on this day?" replied Hermione. Harry thought about it for a minute and the look on his face was that of complete and utter horror. He mentally smacked himself.

"Our anniversary," he groaned and he hugged her. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot." He looked at her as her eyes were brimming with tears. "Look, I gotta go find Ron, I'll see you later?" She nodded.

"I promise I will make it up to you baby," said Harry as he kissed her gently and he set off to find Ron. 

"Somehow, I don't believe that," said Hermione quietly as he walked out of sight. "You've never forgotten our anniversary before Harry, why did you now?"

* * *

"Ron! Seamus! You guys have got to help me!" said Harry.

"What's up Harry?" asked Seamus Finnegan.

"I forgot-I forgot…" panted Harry and he tried to catch his breath.

"You forgot your guys' anniversary, didn't you Harry?" said Ron and he fell to the floor and started laughing.

"Ron, I'm serious, what am I going to do?" asked Harry. "I need to come up with something before she finds out that I don't have anything. She already knows I forgot!"

"How about if you sing to her at the talent show at the 7th year's farewell party tonight?" said Seamus. "McGonagall still needs some Gryffindors for it."

"But, what would I sing? I mean, I've never really sang in public before," said Harry.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked a voice. It was Jessica Black, Seamus' girlfriend and Harry's "sister." When Sirius was cleared, he adopted Harry as his "son". That's when everyone learned that Sirius and his wife Arabella Figg-Black had a 17 year-old daughter. Seamus kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Sure Jess," said Harry. "What have you got?" Jessica whispered something in his ear.

"I like that idea!" said Harry. "Seamus, tell McGonagall that I'll perform tonight, but have her keep it a secret."

"Will do," said Seamus. "Come on Jess, we're going to be late for Astronomy!" He waggled his eyebrows and Jessica playfully smacked him.

"I swear Seamus," said Jessica as they left, "you have WAAY too much free time."

* * *

"Thank you Jessica, for that lovely version of May It Be," said Prof. Dumbledore as Jessica left the stage, joining Seamus. He kissed her. "And now, we have one last entry in tonight's talent show. Please welcome, Mr. Harry Potter."

Whispers from the 7th years and their dates ran through the Great Hall as Harry stood up and walked up to the front. He turned to everyone and spoke.

"Today is one of the most important days of my life. Three years ago, I fell in love with someone very special. Someone who I was able to turn to when I needed her, someone who I've know since I was a first year. Today is our anniversary, and I promised her that I would make it up to after forgetting that it was our anniversary. So Hermione, would you come up here?"

Hermione looked at Jess, who mouthed, "Go on," and motioned for her to go up there. Hermione stood up and made her way to the front by Harry, who suddenly pulled out a dozen roses from behind his back. Hermione gasped and took the roses from him. Then she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mione, I love you more than anything in the world, and to show you how much, this song's for you."

Music started playing and Jessica grinned as her favorite American Muggle song was sung by Harry.

__

"I never had no one I could count on 

I've been let down so many times 

I was tired of hurtin' So tired of searchin' 

'Til you walked into my life 

It was a feelin' I'd never known 

And for the first time I didn't feel alone."

As Harry sang, Hermione tried not to cry and she grinned at him. He took her in her arms and he danced and swayed with her while he sang

__

"You're more than a lover 

There could never be another 

To make me feel the way you do 

Oh we just get closer I fall in love all over 

Everytime I look at you 

I don't know where I'd be 

Without you here with me 

Life with you makes perfect sense 

You're my best friend 

You're my best friend, oh yeah"

Ron looked at his girlfriend Lavender, grinning as she sang along. He gently nuzzled her neck, placing kisses all over it.

"I love you," said Ron as he nuzzled her neck.

"I love you too, Ron."

__

"You stand by me 

And you believe in me

Like nobody ever has

When my world goes crazy 

You're right there to save me 

You make me see how much I have

And I still tremble 

When we touch 

And oh the look in your eyes 

When we make love"

Jessica looked up and smiled at Seamus as he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed and Jess grinned.

"You're my best friend," said Jess.

"You're mine too."

__

"You're more than a lover 

There could never be another 

To make me feel the way you do 

Oh we just get closer 

fall in love all over 

Everytime I look at you 

And I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me 

Life with you makes perfect sense 

You're my best friend 

You're my best friend."

Ginny looked at her brother necking Lavender, then looked at Jess and Seamus, then shifting her eyes to Harry and Hermione as the two were lost in each other, Hermione now singing along with Harry. Obviously she knew the song too. A pair of strong arms found themselves around Ginny's waist and she looked up at Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend.

"Yes?" whispered Ginny.

"I'm starting to miss my best friend," said Draco. Ginny grinned.

"Am I your best friend?" she whispered back.

"Well, you were my first real friend," whispered Draco as he took a hold of Ginny's hands. "You taught me how to love." And with that he kissed her on the lips.

__

"You're more than a lover 

There could never be another 

To make me feel the way you do 

Oh we just get closer I fall in love all over

Everytime I look at you 

And I don't know where I'd be 

Without you here with me

Life with you makes perfect sense 

You're my best friend 

You're my best friend (my best friend)" 

As Harry and Hermione finished, they kissed and the crowd went wild.

"I love you," said Hermione.

"I love you too," said Harry. "Happy Anniversary." And he kissed her again.

* * *

"This has been the best night of my life, Harry," said Hermione as she and Harry took a walk around the lake, one of the many things they had done together since fourth year.

"Mine too, Mione," murmured Harry as he nuzzled her neck. Hermione giggled and she leaned up and kissed him. "Marry me Mione," said Harry as they pulled away. "Be my wife forever."

"Yes," said Hermione, "I'm always yours forever." They kissed again and Hermione shrieked as Harry swung her around.

"You're my best friend, Mrs. Potter," said Harry as he caught her in a passionate kiss.

"And I'm yours, Mr. Potter." And they kissed again.

A face peered out from a window high in Gryffindor Tower. Jessica grinned as her best friends were laughing and being crazy lovebirds.

"Seamus, Ron, Lav, come look at them," said Jessica. "They're so cute." 

The four friends all looked out the window as the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter chased each other around the lake, giggling and kissing and splashing each other with water from the edge of the lake.

"I wonder when the wedding is?" asked Ron. Lavender playfully smacked Ron and the four friends laughed as their Best friends continued their anniversary night.


	2. A Graduation to Remember

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, but Jessica Black is my character and so are Paul and Mia Granger. "I Will Remember You" is by Sarah McLaughlin and "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" is by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell, however, this version is from Sister Act 2 .

Summary: Sequel to "My Best Friend." The following day, where Harry and company graduate. You MUST have read "My Best Friend" to fully understand it. Does NOT contain OOTP spoilers! Rated PG for swearing and other shit, LOL.

He stood there, staring into the fire, as it crackled and burned into the night. He gazed down at the beautiful girl in his arms. Her bushy hair, her brown eyes, and her sweet cinnamon and honey smell. He kissed her forehead and rested his head on hers. He loved her. He was going to marry her. He was going to marry Hermione Granger. He heard shuffling of feet and a yawn. Jessica Black, his "sister" and a 7th year Gryffindor prefect, was standing at the base of the passage that led to the prefects' and heads' rooms.

"Hey Harry, how was the water fight?" asked Jessica and she laughed softly.

"It was great," said Harry, who was chuckling with her. "She won though." Jess laughed even louder.

"So, what are you doing up still?" asked Harry.

"I couldn't sleep, so I did some rounds checking the dorms and stuff. It's the last night, so I know some people like to stay up and party. I had to send first years off to McGonagall for throwing off some fireworks." She sighed and shook her head. 

"Kids," she muttered. Harry laughed.

"Careful what you say, Jess," said Harry. "You might regret that some day…" he trailed off and started laughing quietly as he looked at Hermione, who was still sleeping.

"What's so funny?" asked Jess.

"Don't tell anyone," said Harry. 

"I promise whatever it is…"

"Hermione drools a lot." Jess started shrieking with laughter and had to quiet herself down. She checked her watch.

"Shit! We should get to bed, Harry. It's 1:00!"

"Holy cow! Good idea," said Harry. He freed himself of Hermione's grasp and gently picked her up. She shifted in Harry's arms and placed her hands around his neck.

"Night sis," said Harry as he kissed Jess' forehead.

"Night bro."

* * *  


Jessica stared at herself in the full length mirror. She sighed.

"It's the end of an era," she murmured as she adjusted her robes. She put on her pointed hat and pinned on her prefect badge. She put her shoes on and walked out the door to the Gryffindor Common room. Her boyfriend, Seamus Finnegan, was waiting for her.

"Damn Jess. Took you long enough," said Seamus. "Come on, we're gonna be late!" He dragged her down the seven flights of stairs and they landed in front of the Great Hall. They took their spots in line and the others greeted them. The doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone marched inside.

Hermione and Harry saw Hermione's parents and smiled at them. Paul Granger grinned at his daughter, while Mia Granger smiled, crying tears of joy.

"My little baby's all grown up," said Mia to her husband. Paul smiled at his wife and kissed her head. 

"I'm so proud of her," said Paul.

Sirius and Arabella Black grinned at their daughter and her boyfriend as they followed Harry and Hermione. Jess winked at them as she stood by her seat, next to Hermione.

Ron Weasley noticed his entire family and his ears turned red as they cheered him and Lavender on. He joined Harry and Seamus, while Lavender joined Hermione and Jess.

The other seventh years followed in, pair by pair. Neville and Susan, Dean and Padma, Pavarti and Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle, who surprisingly, passed his subjects. Vincent Crabbe did too. He was walking with Pansy Parkinson.

The processional music came to a halt as all the Seventh years sat down. Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome, parents, families, staff, students, and friends, to the 1998 Graduation ceremonies of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry school! Before we begin, I have a few awards to hand out."

He picked up a few plaques that was sitting on the table next to him.

"First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Harry Potter, for their pure love and sheer bravery this school has seen these past seven years in fight and defeat against Voldemort."

The hall ran among whispers as Dumbledore said Voldemort names, while the seventh years applauded Harry , Ron and Hermione as they walked up to Dumbledore. He handed then each a plaque that mentioned the defeat of Voldemort and more.

"Thanks," said Harry as he was handed his plaque.

"No Harry," said Dumbledore and he paused for a second before adding, "Thank you." Harry sheepishly grinned and blushed at the same time and the three returned to their seats.

"And now we would like to invite Jessica Black, and Hermione Granger, with piano and violin done by Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown up here to perform a song, dedicated to the fallen members of the class of 1998, and the fallen members of our dear community. Ms. Black?"

Jess, Hermione, Lavender, and Pavarti rose from their seats and took their places, Jess and Hermione grabbing a couple of muggle microphones, while Pavarti sat at the piano and Lavender positioned her violin.

"Thank you Prof. Dumbledore," said Jess. "This song is dedicated in memory of our fallen friends. It was originally sung by an American muggle singer named Sarah McLachlan. It's called, "I Will Remember You." Pavarti started to play the piano and Jess started to sing.

Jess: I will remember you  
will you remember me?  
don't let your life pass you by  
weep not for the memories  
  
Hermione: Remember the good times that we had?   
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun  
Want to feel your warmth upon me, I want to be the one  


Lavender started to play the violin as Jess and Hermione sang the chorus.

  
Both: I will remember you  
will you remember me?  
don't let your life pass you by  
weep not for the memories  
  
Jess: I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
standing on the edge of something much too deep  
it's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  


Both: we are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
Jess: but I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Both: Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Jess: I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  


Hermione: Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  


Both: You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
And I will remember you  
will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
weep not for the memories  
  
Hermione: And I will remember you...  
  
Jess: Weep not for the memories  


As the song ended, the noise was deafening as the rest of the seventh years stood up and whistled and cheered. The girls bowed and returned to their seats. Soon, it was time for the handing out of the diplomas.

"When I call your name, please step forward," said Prof. McGonagall.

"Hermione Granger." The crowd cheered as Hermione stood up and received her diploma. Her dad took a picture and she saw her mom crying. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry Potter." Everyone in the room stood up and cheered loudly. He blushed and hugged Hermione as he joined her, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Draco Malfoy." Prof. McGonagall called more and more names.

"Jessica Black." Everyone cheered.

As Jess received hers, Sirius whistled loudly and yelled, "Go Pawfoot!!" Bella laughed as she gently slapped her husband in the ribs. Jess grinned and laughed. She was now learning to be an animagus and wanted to be a dog like her dad, so he named her Pawfoot. Obviously, her dad was Padfoot.

Prof. McGonagall called the rest of the seventh years up, one by one, to receive their diplomas. When everyone had received their diplomas, Prof. Dumbledore spoke.

"And now, we have Hermione Granger giving the farewell speech, followed by Harry Potter with the Vote of Thanks."

Hermione got up and went into full detail with her speech, including the aspects of love and friendship, and the encounters she had with Ron and Harry during her years at Hogwarts. She also mentioned the struggles everyone had during the final battle and nearly choked at the thought of her fallen classmates. Out of 100 of them, only 51 had survived. They had been the smallest class to graduate from Hogwarts since the beginning of the school's existence.

"And so, I thank everyone for all the great memories here at Hogwarts. Goodbye, and farewell," said Hermione.

Mia Granger was the first to jump out of her seat and applaud her daughter. Jess gave a loud whistle as everyone gave Hermione a standing ovation.

"Great job baby," whispered Harry as she hugged him.

"Thanks," she said, grinning. "Your turn."

Harry's eyes bugged out. He checked his pockets. _Oh Shit,_ he thought. _Where in the hell did I put my speech?!_

Harry made his way up to the podium and looked out amongst the crowd. He caught a glimpse of the Weasleys, Grangers, and Blacks. He looked at the members of the Faculty sitting behind him and he began to speak.

"My fellow classmates," he began, "parents, family, friends, members of the school board, faculty, I, err, that is, I- um…"

"What the hell is he doing?!" whispered Jess to Hermione. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue, but he better have that speech I wrote for him!" she whispered back. Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione glaring at him and he finally remembered the beginning of the speech Hermione had written for him.

"Everyone, thank you for coming," said Harry. "Hogwarts has been my true home for the past seven years, and I am sad to be leaving this fine institution. I achieved a great education from this place and it will come into full use with me as I go ahead in the future."

He continued on with his speech, remembering little by little what Hermione had wrote, mentioning his friends and the family he had left. He finally came to the end.

"And so I thank you all for coming. Farewell, and may you lives be blessed as mine was 7 years ago. Thank you, and goodbye."

Mrs. Weasley was the first to jump out of her seat, and everyone else followed suit. Sirius gave a loud whistle as did Bella and Jess. Harry grinned at Dumbledore and made his way back to his seat.

"That was one bloody hell of a speech mate!" said Ron. "Did you write all that?"

"Actually, Hermione did," said Harry, laughing. Ron rolled his eyes.

After the noise settled down, Dumbledore spoke again.

"And now, we have a musical presentation by the Class of 1998. Everyone?"

The classmates all got up and Jess gave a thumbs-up to Sirius. He winked.

"And now, for an oldie but a goodie," said Hermione. "Hit it guys!"

The music started to play and a couple people cheered as they recognized the tune.

__

Jess: Now if you need me  
Call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  


Seamus: Don't worry baby  


Hermione: Just call out my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry  
_'Cause baby, there _

All: Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you, babe  


By this time, everyone was up on their feet dancing, and Harry laughed as he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall dancing together.

  
_Ron: Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you, you could always count on me, darling  
_

Lavender: And from that day on  
I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, some how  
  
_All: 'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you, babe_  
_  
Pavarti: And no wind _

Harry: (no wind)  


Hermione: And no rain 

Padma: (no rain)  


Susan: Or winter's cold  


__

Neville: Can stop me, baby 

Susan: (oh baby) 'Cause you are my boy…

Neville: 'Cause if you're ever in trouble  
I'll be there on the double  


Susan: Just send for me, baby  
Oh baby  
  
Jess: _My love is alive  
_

Seamus: Deep down in my heart  
Although we're miles apart  


Lavender: If you ever need  
A helping hand  


Ron: I'll be there on the double  


Lavender: Just as fast as I can  
  
_All:_ _'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you, babe_  
  
_All: Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
_

Jess: Sing it!

Ain't no river wide enough  


Seamus: WHOOO!

All: To keep me from you  


Lavender hit a high note and everyone cheered

  
_All: Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from you_  


By this time everyone in the room had joined in.

  
_Everyone: Aaaahhh...  
Nothing can keep me  
Keep me from you  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Nothing can keep me  
Keep me from you  
Aaaahhh...  
Nothing can keep me  
Keep me from you_

As they ended, the hall burst into to cheers and the graduates all hugged each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the class of 1998!" said Dumbledore. The graduates all threw their hats into the air and caught them.

"Meet me by the lake, okay?" whispered Seamus to Jess.

"Okay," said Jess. Everyone met up with their families, and about twenty minutes later, Jess found herself outside with Seamus.

"Sup Babe?" asked Jess. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I got you a graduation gift, and I kind of wanted to give it to you in private," said Seamus. His ears reddened, and he pulled out a small jeweler's box from his pocket.

"Oh Seamus," murmured Jess as her eyes started to tear. She opened the box.

"It's beautiful," she murmured as she eyed the ring.

"Jess, since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"

Jess, who was bawling now, nodded her head in approval and kissed Seamus with all of her might. Cheering could be heard from up by the castle.

"Well, well, Moony," said Sirius. "Looks like I won the bet! Fork it over!"

"Damn! And I was off by two hours!" said Lupin as he handed Sirius ten galleons.

"This was a great graduation," murmured Hermione, who laid her head on Harry's chest as they watched Seamus slip the ring on Jess' hand.

"I'll say," murmured Harry, and he kissed her on the lips.

"Hey guys!" called out Seamus as the newly engaged couple waved to their friends and family. "She said, 'Yes!'"

"We know!" called out Dean. "CONGRATS MATE!"

* * *

Harry and Hermione married three months later, on the grounds of Hogwarts. The entire wizarding community showed up and even after the couple apparated to Hawaii for their honeymoon, the party lasted well into the night. The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly both did cover stories on the event. Harry is an Auror and plays Quidditch for England when he's not on the job. Hermione teaches at Hogwarts. They currently reside in Potter Mansion, near Gloucester and have two kids, James Sirius and Lillian Jessica Potter.

Jess and Seamus married five months after Harry and Hermione got married. They married in a private ceremony, and only friends and close family were invited. They honeymooned in Aruba. Seamus and Jess both play Quiddich for Ireland. They live in Dublin and have a son, Seamus Michael Finnegan Jr., and a daughter, Zoë Elizabeth.

Ron and Lavender married two years after Harry and Hermione. They live at the Malfoy/Weasley Mansion with their three children, twins Ron Jr. and Sophie, and their oldest, Nick, Ginny, Draco, their son and daughter, and Molly and Arthur. 

Neville married Susan Bones. They have one daughter, Jamie. The three of them help take care of Neville's gran and go to visit Neville's parents at St. Mungo's every holiday.


End file.
